Forest Beasts (Deadly)
Forest Beasts is a special stage available on the 18th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat Stages. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is prohibited in this stage, and closing the app will not allow the player to retry. Battleground Manic Flying Cat spawns with a boss shockwave at the beginning. The Rain D. and Bore spawns are exactly the same as in Flappy Cat (Insane), but they are at 200% strength now and every other Bore is a 500% strength Nimoy Bore. The Shy Boys are removed in favor of Mooths that spawn roughly every 4 minutes. Strategies General Hacker Cat stacking is amazing in this level, paired with Unit Defense UP Cat Combos and Awakened Bahamut. Psychocat can be an effective counter to Nimoy Bore. Use Ururun Cat only in dangerous situations and use Jamiera Cat to knock back the Manic Flying Cat. The Sniper the Cat and Rich Cat items also help. Strategy 1 (time-consuming) *'1st row': either 2 Defense UP (Sm) Combos or 1 Defense UP (M) Combo. In this case, the player should use Eye of the Storm or Arm Day Everyday (Jamiera Cat, Kung Fu Cat, Beefcake Cat and Tesalan Pasalan). If the latter Combo is used, fill the 5th slot with Awakened Bahamut. *'2nd row': Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat and Jamiera Cat. If Jamiera Cat is already equipped in the first row, the last slot is the player's choice. *'Items': Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat and Cat CPU (optional) *'Cat Level': Normal Cats: >20+50; Crazed Cats: 30~40; Special Cat: 30 *This strategy is about stalling Manic Flying Cat with non-stop Macho Legs and Crazed Whales until he is defeated. Thanks to the Rain Ds, Bores and Nimoy Bores, the money gained from them can be used to (in theory,) stall Manic Flying forever. At level cap, it takes 15 minutes to beat the stage with this strategy. *At soon as the battle start, start spamming Macho Legs and Crazed Whales. Do the same when there is one Rain D. on the field. Spawn Crazed Sexy Legs when he is available, and only spawn Jamiera Cat and Island when you have a lot of money, but prioritize Jamiera more due to his knockback ability. *Awakened Bahamut can be used to do damage to the Bores, Rain D. stack or Manic Flying, and again, only use him when you have have a lot of money as he can only perform up to 2 hits before being killed. Strategy 2 (Knockback Pass-through Cheese) *You will need the Sniper the Cat and (possibly) Rich Cat powerups. *Units you will be using are going to be Awakened Bahamut Cat, Manic Lion Cat/Express Cat (has to have Manic Lion Cat's speed or similar) and Manic Mohawk Cat. You will also need two "Unit Speed UP" Cat Combos (Rawhide + Spinners). *The goal of this strategy is to get A. Bahamut behind the boss to attack the base, which requires precise timing. When you start the match, let the boss cross the field until the first Rain D. spawns. As you're doing this, time your Sniper, and cancel it right before your Sniper Cat is about to attack. Let the Rain D. hit your base once, then summon A. Bahamut, which should knock the Rain D. back. Then send in M. Mohawk to make the Rain D. use his attack and allow Bahamut to get a second hit. Repeat once more, then A. Bahamut should kill Rain D. Now while A. Bahamut recharges his attack, send in Manic Lion (or another fast unit) and trigger Manic Flying Cat's attack. Now here comes the hard part. As A. Bahamut is about to reach M. Flying, fire the Cat Cannon at the right time (practicing it to get the timing down is recommended). With the two Cat Combos, A. Bahamut should almost get past the boss. Then, when A. Bahamut is about to recharge and start the attack again, turn on Sniper the Cat. Sniper should knock back the boss, causing Bahamut to go right through and attack the base. Now just stall the boss with meatshields, and enjoy your new Manic Cat. To get a feel for the timing, you can practice on the Crazed Bird stage, but because the Rain Ds there require one less Bahamut hit to kill, you may be a bit off when dealing with the real thing. Since The Crazed Bird is not a No Continues stage, you can force close the app to start again without wasting items. Practice until you have the timing perfect, which can take as much as 4 hours. Video guide: https://youtube.com/watch?v=brNvYB-WY8c Strategy 3 (ft. Kotatsu Cat) *A great speedrun strategy for this level is to use Kotatsu Cat. Create a team with 3 meatshields, Kotatsu Cat, a very strong anti-Red cats (Luxury Bath), a very strong anti-Alien cat (Macho Legs Cat), Butterfly Cat and Awakened Bahamut Cat. Fill the rest with heavy-hitting and/or long-ranged Uber Rares. If you're confident enough, replace all meatshields with Jamiera, Crazed M. Titan and Crazed Whale. *The key to this strategy is to weaken the Manic Flying Cat using Sadako Cat, and then send out all heavy hitters to kill him. With a Rich Cat, it is possible to finish the fight before the first Bore comes. Remember, if you are unable to kill the third Rain D. fast enough, start saving up money and get ready for the Bore. Also don't send A. Bahamut out easily; even with Kotatsu's weaken effect, A. Bahamut gets killed with two shots. Bahamut is to be used for killing the Bores and taking out the enemy base. Strategy 4 (Gacha) *'Lineup': 3 meatshields, Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat/Dragon Cat (preferably Dragon for spamming against Nimoy Bore), Neo Psychocat, an anti-Red cat (best is Ice Crystal Cat, iCat or Luxury Bath Cat), Awakened Bahamut Cat and either Super Galaxy Cosmo or Ultralan Pasalan for knockback. Protect Ultralan Pasalan properly or he will die as their range difference is only 10. *Normal Cats must be at least level 20+20. *'Combo': Legs for Days (Knockback Effect UP Sm) *'Items': Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat *Send out Crazed Walls at the beginning and save up money. When a Rain D. comes out, use Macho Legs and Crazed Sexy Legs only along with Eraser and Crazed Wall. Next, the Bore will come out. Use your meatshields and anti-Red cats. Bore drops a lot of money, so try to defeat him fast because you want to use the money and save it up again. You'll go back to using Macho Legs and Crazed Sexy Legs only along with Eraser and Crazed Wall. Nimoy Bore will come out later. Spam all your cats except for Super Galaxy Cosmo and your anti-Red. As long as Neo Psychocat's procs are on point, it will be an easy defeat. Next, kill Mooth and Rain D. Use Macho Legs and Crazed Sexy Legs only along with Eraser and Crazed Wall again until your wallet is full and deploy either Super Galaxy Cosmo or Ultralan Pasaslan. When the next Bore or Nimoy Bore comes out, just use the same tactics again and again. Make sure Sniper the Cat doesn't hit the Manic Flying Cat while Super Galaxy Cosmo is resting as it will cause him to run into the Manic Flying Cat. Remember to toggle it on and off or it will be hard again. When firing the Cat Cannon, make sure that it is during Super Galaxy Cosmo's attack animation. You'd rather have the Super Galaxy Cosmo miss than die, right? Strategy 5 (Lufalan Pasalan) * Lufalan Pasalan will absolutely trash this level. He outranges the Manic Flying and can deal 40% of its hp before the first Bore arrives. * Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat (lv20), Eraser Cat (20+10 at least), Crazed Wall (lv20), Metal Macho (lv17, can be replaced by Jiagnshi Cat or another meatshield), Macho Leg (lv20+16), a decently cheap anti-Red cat (iCat is recommended, but Enchantress, Momotaro, or any other cheap anti-Red crowd controller can easily work too), Crazed Whale Cat (lv20), Awakened Bahamut Cat (lv30), an anti-Alien cat (e.g., Mission Control Mekako, Catman, Megaphrodite, Castaway Cat, Neo Psychocat), Lufalan Pasalan * The author beat this level with lv20+10 Normal Cats, lv20 Crazed Cats, lv34 Lufalan, and lv30 Uber Rares. * You don't need any items for this. Start off by slowly upgrading your Worker Cat and sending out fast meatshields like Crazed Macho Cat. Once the first Rain D. comes out, start spamming meatshields and release Lufalan. Lufalan will kill him in two hits. Start sending out Metal Machos or your preferred meatshields. Max out your Worker Cat. * Once you've maxed out your Worker Cat, the second Rain D. will come. Start slowing down meatshield production until the Rain D.'s in front of the Manic Flying Cat, but don't forget to protect Lufalan. Lufalan should kill the Rain D. Keep sending out meatshields and let Lufalan deliver massive damage to the Manic Flying Cat. The Bore should come soon. Spam anti-Reds and protect Lufalan, using Awakened Bahamut if a emergency. After this, Lufalan should deal more damage to the Manic Flying Cat. Keep spamming meatshields until the Nimoy Bore comes out, then release your anti-Alien cats. Lufalan may die in the process, but you should be able to send out another one soon. Eventually, Lufalan will kill the Manic Flying Cat, and the level is yours. Strategy 6 (Divine Kai) Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Metal Macho Level 20, Manic Macho Legs, Paris Cat Level 40+10, Divine Kai (required), Awakened Bahamut Cat, Super Galaxy Cosmo OR Hacker Cat, and The White Rabbit (optional). Items: Rich Cat (required), Sniper the Cat (optional) and if you want things to go faster, bring a Speed Up. Send out a Metal Macho as soon as possible. He can take a lot of hits from the Manic Flying Cat while your money builds up. When you have enough money, send out Divine Kai and deactivate Sniper if you brought one. If you time him right, Awakened Bahamut can actually get a hit in and maybe even two if you're lucky. If you have enough cash, send out a Hacker or Cosmo, but they're not necessary. Divine Kai should be dead around the time the first Bore comes out. Let the Bore and Rain Ds get fairly close to your base, then activate Sniper if you're using it and send out every cat you have except Divine Kai. Awakened Bahamut should be able to get at least one knockback on the Bore, especially if you brought The White Rabbit. Once Bore is dead, send another Divine Kai and deactivate Sniper. Repeat this process until Manic Flying Cat is dead. (If you stacked Cosmos and/or used Sniper, you might not even have to kill the boss, because it might get pushed behind the base.) Strategy 7 (also time/consuming) Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser Cat/high-level Crazed Wall Cat, Octopus Cat, Luxury Bath Cat, iCat, Seafarer Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Super Galaxy Cosmo (can be replaced by Hacker Cat/Cyberpunk Cat). Super Galaxy Cosmo makes life easier and finishes it faster. You may replace Mohawk Cat with Metal Macho, but he may not be as useful due to the amount of Rain Ds and fast-attackingBores. Items: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat (required), Cat CPU, Speed Up (optional) # Start by sending out Octopus Cats. This will stall and damage the Manic Flying Cat. Once weakened, you may send out Awakened Bahamut or reserve him for situational times. Once the first Rain D. is out, send in Super Galaxy Cosmo. From this point on, you want to send Super Galaxy Cosmo out whenever possible. Start spamming meatshields and Octopus Cats (DO NOT STOP or you will mess up this strategy and you will lose). # Once the 2nd Rain D. comes out, start sending in Luxury Bath Cat and iCat to prepare for the Bore. This is when Cat CPU comes in handy, but Awakened Bahamut may get sent out by accident. You can send him in to assist with the Bore, but it works without him too. # Once the Bore is dead, start meatshielding from first row and save up money for the Nimoy Bore. Same with the other Bore, start sending in Seafarer Cat to prepare for Nimoy Bore. He survives a lethal strike if Manic Flying Cat hits him, making him reposition himself and start freezing Nimoy Bore again. Once Nimoy Bore comes out, send in Awakened Bahamut to help with defeating him. # Once dead, go back to step 2 and repeat the whole cycle. Eventually you will get to a point where your stack of Super Galaxy Cosmos will damage the base and chip away at it. Manic Flying Cat is not supposed to die, but if it does, congrats and whatever happens, say hello to your new Manic Cat! Strategy 8 (ft. God-Emperor Dioramos and Dark Hero) Lineup (tested): Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Manic Island Cat, Can Can Cat, Seafarer Cat, Cyberpunk Cat, Dark Hero (any one you want), God-Emperor Dioramos *The secret to this strategy is the cyberpunk stacking. *This strat will only take about 10 minutes. *No items are needed. *Seafarer can be used to counter Rain D., although a Cyberpunk stack should keep the Rain Ds at the same range as Manic Flying Cat. *Use your Dark Hero only in stress situation (Dioramos' recharge should be less than time between Bores). When the battle starts, upgrade your Worker Cat to level 3 while spamming Manic Mohawks. When Rain D. comes out, stop spamming. When Rain D. gets near your base, spam meatshields and spawn God-Emperor Dioramos. The Rain D. should be killed rather quickly. Use the money to upgrade your Worker Cat. Your Dioramos should last after the Bote gets near your base. When the Borr arrives, spam Can Cans, Manic Islands and Seafarers. Dioramos should last to attack the Manic Flying Cat himself. Spawn a Cyberpunk using the income. To counter the Mooths, lure and use Can Can unless you have Cyberpunk out. Just repeat this process. When you see Ms. Sign come out, you are very close to beating the stage; only about 3 minutes left to go. After the boss is defeated, just spam everything and you'll W I N! Strategy 9: Super Galaxy Cosmo (no items required) Row 1: Gato Amigo (40), Mohawk Cat (20+20), Eraser Cat (20+25), Manic Mohawk Cat (34), Manic Eraser Cat (40) Row 2: iCat (38), Cyberpunk Cat (32+1), Ururun Cat (30), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30), Super Galaxy Cosmo (33) Start by sending Manic Mohawks to slow the boss, don't spam though. Upgrade the Worker Cat to level 6, then let the first Rain D get near the base and send out the cheap shields, which is enough to halt the advance. Upgrade the Worker Cat to level 8. Now it's just a case of maintaining a front line and dropping Cyberpunk and Super Galaxy Cosmo; drop iCat and Ururun when the Bore starts to eat into the meatshields and possibly A. Bahamut if things start to look a little dangerous. Use the Cat Cannon if it really looks desperate, but try to avoid it if possible because it risks Cosmo pushing too far towards the front line. The key is maintaining the front line with meatshield spam, not worrying about the boss and dealing with the support. It's a simple process but requires attention to detail, stop spamming Walls when they're not needed for example. By the time Nimoy Bore appears, there will be a nice stack of Cyberpunks and Cosmos built up, and boss damage and the push back towards the enemy base will have started. Nimoy Bore isn't as difficult to deal with as Bore because of the stack. What happens after the first Bore dies is that Super Galaxy Cosmo will start to push the boss back, relieving all the pressure on the base. After you have two and then three Cosmos stacked alongside a couple of Cyberpunks, the tables turn big time and victory is assured. Strategy 10 (2 Ubers) Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Eraser Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Fishman Cat, Octopus Cat, iCat, Cyberpunk Cat, Exalted Ganesha, Catman (first form) Items: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat When Manic Flying Cat first approaches, use minimal meatshields, just summoning Octopus and Fishman to deal in some hits, before the Rain D. arrives. Summon Ganesha and Cyberpunk to deal with them. For the Bore, use iCat to stall, Nimoy with Catman, and the Mooths back to the anti-Floating cats. Cyberpunk Cat must be kept alive to stall the enemies, especially the boss. When there are little to no enemies around, only use meatshields and Cyberpunk (plus Octopus and Fishman if lucky) to stall. Only summon the aforementioned cats above when the respective enemies arrive to the battlefield. Do not use the Ubers to kill Manic Flying, they are only used as crowd control. Strategy 11 (R & SR True Forms Required, Uberless) Lineup: Manic Eraser Cat (20), Eraser Cat (20+30), Can Can Cat (30), Macho Leg Cat (20+25), Fishman Cat (37), Elemental Duelist Cat (30), iCat (30), Seafarer Cat (30), Cyberpunk Cat (30), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30) Items: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat (useful, although not always necessary) Keep Sniper on the whole time, and occasionally put out Manic Erasers to keep Manic Flying Cat in the same place. Once the first Rain D. spawns, lure him to around 3/4 of the way to your base. Use Can Can and Macho Leg to slowly damage the Rain Ds. Spawn Cyberpunk Cat whenever possible. By the time the first Bore appears, you should have a Cyberpunk on the field and the Manic Flying should be stalled effectively permanently in the middle. When Bores appear, spawn E. Duelist, iCat, Macho Leg Cat and Seafarer respectively. Try to anticipate when the Bores will appear, and know what order and spawn the respective cats in advance. Cyberpunk should be able to slow and stall the Rain Ds enough due to their knockbacks and due to the health of the meatshields, they should be stalled permanently. Only spawn A. Bahamut and Fishman when the Rain Ds are behind Manic Flying and immediately after it has finished its attack cycle. Both units will be your main damage units against Manic Flying. Bores and occasional Mooths will be your moneybags, try to always keep money above 4000¢. Strategy 12 (ft. Cyberpunk and some Ubers) Lineup: Eraser (20+29), Manic Eraser (26), Metal Macho (19) (optional), Elemental Duelist (30 ft. lv 1 Recover Speed Up), Seafarer (29+1), Cyberpunk (37 ft. lv 1 Slow/Cost Down), Blanka CC (34) (optional), Gigavolta (40) (optional), Li'l Valkyrie Dark (40) (optional), A.Bahamut (30) (you can change the optional cat with some rushing cat units you have,the level are author's, having higher cat unit level can do much faster) Item: Rich Cat (require), Sniper Cat (optional) First spawn some Manic Eraser to slow down BOSS speed, when first Rain D. appear, try to lure it to the base and stack Cyberpunk. Don't worry about Bore and Nimoy! Elemental Duelist can deal with Bore (proper meatshield require), Seafarer can freeze Nimoy Bore, Cyberpunk can slow down BOSS and Bores, eventually kill/kb Rain D. and Mooth. But remember: # Spawn A. Bahamut when Rain D. is still there, Rain D. can kb A. Bahamut and reset his animation # Bring Elemental and Seafarer ONLY when the Bores appears, they are useless against BOSS, that waste your money That's it. Enjoy the nuclear fusion :)) Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01107-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages